Angela Comes Back!
by maddy4166
Summary: Jessie's sister, Abygail, comes to visit Jessie in New York. Once she sees how much fun being a nanny for the Ross family looks, she tries to take over Jessie's job. Sorry if this summary sucks this is my first story on FanFiction.
1. Chapter 1

(Abygail's Point Of View)

Hi. I'm Abygail Jones. My sister is Jessie, the nanny of The Ross family. I was very sad when my sister moved to New York. Meanwhile, I stayed here in Texas. Now I'm going to visit Jessie and the Ross' in their penthouse in New York! I'm so excited!

"Ugh! How much longer," I started as I jammed my converse onto my feet. "Is this bus ride gonna be?" I asked Jessie's butler Bertram. "We are almost there, now stop complaining!" he called at me from the couch. I sat back on the comfy chair and laid my head down on the pillow. I think I drifted off to sleep but I woke up when the bus driver slammed on the brakes. "Ow!" I said when I hit my head on the seat in front of me. "Now let me go back to sleep." I said turning away and closing my eyes. Bertram came and shook my shoulder. "We're here." He said into my ear. I elbowed him in the stomach. "Ow!" Bertram screamed. "I'll let you have a room right next to your sister." He said as he stood up rubbing the spot where I elbowed him. "OK!" I said, sitting up so fast that I hurt my head. We ran off the bus and the door man took our bags. "Welcome back Bertram!" He said patting the butler on the back. "Hi Tony." Bertram said shaking off the pat. "Whose that?" I asked. "Who Tony? Oh he's the door man. He's also your sisters boyfriend." Bertram replied. I thought to myself, 'Ooh! Got some romance bubbling up in here!'. Then we entered the elevator with Tony and our luggage and headed up to our penthouse.


	2. Chapter 2

The elevator opens with a ding. "Holy cow!" I said as I walked into the penthouse. "This place is HUGE!" Bertram walks into the penthouse and lays on the couch. "Ugh! That was a long walk up." he said. Tony shook his head and set down the luggage. "So you're new in town?" he asked me. "Ya. I'm Jessie's sister, Abygail." I said holding out my hand. Tony shook my hand and said, "Well I hope you like it here in New York Abygail. I'll see ya around. Tell your sister I said hi for me will ya?" He pressed the elevator button and the door opened. "Will do Tony. I'll see you later!" I said waving as the door started to close. He waved back and the elevator doors closed. I walked over to the couch where Bertram was almost asleep. Then Jessie came running down the stairs. "Abygail!" Jessie yelled as she ran towards me with open arms. "Jessie! Oh my God! How are you?" I asked giving her a giant hug. "I'm awesome. How are you?" she asked, releasing me from the hug. "I'm so happy to see you!" I said. "I'm happy to see you to Abs. So what do you want to do?" Jessie asked me. "Umm, I don't know. What can we do here?" I asked. "Oh! I know! Why don't you meet the kids?" Jessie suggested. "Who are they?" I asked. Jessie explained that Emma, Luke, Ravi and Zuri were the kids of Morgan and Christina Ross and that she was the kids nanny. "Really? Morgan and Christina Ross?" I asked excitedly. "Yep. Follow me. The kids are upstairs in their rooms. Then I'll show you your room." Jessie said she started up the stairs. "Yay!" I said as we ran upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

We ran upstairs. Jessie led me over to a closed door covered in pink streamers and unicorn and mermaid posters.  
"Zuri? Are you in there?" Jessie asked knocking on the door.

"Ya? Come in!" I heard a little girls voice come through the door.

Jessie opened the door and beckoned me in.

"Zuri, this is my sister, Abygail." Jessie said.

Zuri came running up to me and waved. Zuri was dark and had her braided hair put into pigtails. She was wearing a pink T-shirt and a pink tutu.

"Hi! I'm Zuri." She said giving me a little hug.

"Aww." I said, "Aren't you cute?"

"Thanks!" Zuri said. "So Jessie. Can you take me to the park? Millie the Mermaid needs some fresh air!"

"OK Zuri. Just give me a second. I'm just going to introduce Abygail to the other kids and then we'll show Abygail the park." Jessie said as she walked to the door with me following.

"OK! Thanks Jessie!" Zuri said as she shut the door behind us and went back to playing with her dolls.

We walked across the hall to a door covered in Indian pictures.  
"Ravi, open up!" Jessie said knocking gently on the door. "I'm warning you. Ravi has a giant lizard."

"Thanks sis." I said as Ravi opened the door. Ravi was semi-dark and had short dark hair. He was wearing jeans and a simple orange T-shirt.

"Hello." Ravi said as he held out his hand.

"Hi. I'm Abygail, Jessie's sister." I said shaking his hand.

"Ravi," Jessie said. "I'm taking Zuri and Abygail to the park in about 5 minutes. If you want to come you can wait down in the living room for us."

"OK! Thanks Jessie!" Ravi said as he began to close the door. Then he popped his head back out. "Oh and nice to meet you Abygail." Then he shut the door.

We walked over to a door covered in Jordan Taylor posters, construction paper hearts and fashion magazine shrines.

Jessie knocked on the door and said, "Emma? Are you in there? There is someone I want you to meet."

A blonde girl with extremely beautiful clothes on opened the door.

"Emma, this is my sister Abygail." Jessie said.

"Hi! I'm Emma." She said.

"Hi Emma. I'm Abygail. Jessie and I are taking Zuri and Ravi to the park soon. Do you want to come?" I asked.

"Ya sure! I can finish my nature report out there!" Emma said excitedly.

"OK Emma. We will meet you in the living room. Don't forget all your supplies for the report." Jessie told Emma as she shut the bedroom door.

"Finally, Luke." Jessie said as she knocked on and opened the door across from Emma's.

"What do you want?" A voice said from the bed.

"Luke. It's Jessie. I want you to meet my sister." Jessie said.

The covers flew into the air and a boy with many freckles and short dark brown hair shot up from the bed. He was wearing stretchy pants and a green camouflage T-shirt.

"Hello." Luke said as he walked up to me.

Jessie pulled me aside and whispered in my ear. "Luke tries to hit on me everyday. He'll try it on you too!" She said.

"Thanks for the heads up sis." I said as we returned to talking to Luke.

Jessie said, "Luke we are heading to the park now. Wanna come?"

"Ya sure." Luke said. He grabbed his basketball and ran downstairs.

"Come on kids!" Jessie yelled. "We are heading to the park now!"  
The kids ran out of their rooms and went downstairs.

"Come Abygail. I'm gonna grab my bag, my book and some food and stuff for us." Jessie said.

"OK!" I said and we headed downstairs.

Jessie grabbed some stuff and we headed down the elevator with the kids.

"Hey Tony." Jessie said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey Jessie. Where are you guys headed?" He asked.

"Oh I'm showing Abygail the park and taking the kids to play there." She Jessie.

"OK have fun guys!" Tony said as we walked out the door.

We waved and headed down the sidewalk to Central Park.


	4. Chapter 4

When we entered the park, Jessie and I sat on a park bench. Zuri ran off to the equipment with her invisible friend, Millie the Mermaid. Luke and Ravi ran over to the basketball court and Emma sat down beside me with her report.

"So Emma," Jessie said. "How much of your report do you have to do?"

Emma handed Jessie her report. She had stuff about the trees and flowers, the animals and how us humans destroy forests and stuff to build factories and such. All she had to do was design and colour her title page.

"Wow Emma!" I said as Jessie and I finished reading it. "This is really impressive!"

"Ya it is Emma. Great work." Jessie said. "Just get your title page done and there's you A paper!"

"Yay! Thanks guys!" Emma said as she pulled out her supplies and started working on the drawings.

"WAAAAAAH!" We heard a little girl scream.

We stood up and looked around, with a panicked look in our eyes. We looked over at the equipment and saw Zuri on the ground crying. We ran over to her.

"What happened?" Jessie asked.

We bent down over top of her. I ran over to the fountain and got some water and some Polysporin and a band-aide from my purse. I hurried back over to Zuri and Jessie. I washed out her wound and put some Polysporin and a band-aide on it. Meanwhile, Zuri told us what happened.

"I was pushing Millie the Mermaid on the swing when all of a sudden, Genevieve came back and pushed me down and kidnapped Millie!" Zuri exclaimed, bawling her eyes out.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry Zuri. Are you OK?" Jessie asked?

"Physically I'm fine but I miss Millie so much!" Zuri cried.

"It's OK Zuri." I said rubbing her back. "We will help find Millie."

We helped her up and we went and sat on the bench beside Emma.

"OMG! Zuri what happened?" Emma asked.

I explained what happened while Jessie set Zuri on her lap and made sure she was OK.

About an hour later, Jessie gathered up all the kids and we started on our walk home.

Once they got back to the lobby, Tony said, "Hey Jessie. I was wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure!" Jessie said. "I'll be ready at 12:30?"

"That'll work. See you then!" Tony said as we got into the elevator and went up to our penthouse.


	5. Chapter 5

DING!

The elevator door opened and the kids, Jessie and I walked into the penthouse. Bertram was on the couch reading his 'Butler Beat' magazine. Jessie looked at her watch. It was 11:30.

"OMG!" Jessie said. "I have to go get ready for my lunch date with Tony! Abygail and Bertram, can you watch the kids please?"

"Sure." Bertram said without looking up from his magazine.

"No problameo." I said as I followed Jessie upstairs to help her get ready for her date.

Jessie and the kids ran upstairs, each going to their own room. Jessie changed quickly. Then she did her hair and makeup and grabbed her purse and jacket. She checked on each kid to see what they were doing and to say 'goodbye.' Zuri was having a tea party with Chubby the Bear, Luke was on his laptop, Ravi was playing with Mr. Kipling and Emma was laying on her bed reading the newest issue of 'Leopard Beat' magazine. After Jessie said to 'goodbye' to each kid, we went downstairs and told Bertram what the kids were doing.

"Bertram, don't forget to make the kids lunch!" Jessie said, as she got into the elevator. "Oh and Abs, feel free to hang out in the penthouse and hang with the kids.

"On it!" Bertram said, starting to sit up.

"OK!" I said, as the elevator doors closed.


	6. Chapter 6

Jessie's POV

DING!

The elevator doors opened and she walked into the lobby, over to Tony's desk.

"Wow Jessie! You look gorgeous!" Tony said.

"Thanks Tony." Jessie said.

They headed out the door and went to the park. They sat at park bench and opened their picnic basket.

"So what's for lunch Tony?" I asked, waiting to see what interesting dishes Tony had brought for out lunch date.

"Well," he said, taking stuff out of the basket. "We got peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, homemade macaroni and cheese and some chocolate chip cookies!"

"Wow! Sounds great!" I said, taking a sandwich on my paper plate. After my sandwich, I took a scoop of the yummy looking macaroni and cheese. Finally, as we were packing up the empty dishes and throwing out the napkins and plates, I had a cookie.

"Thanks Tony! That was delicious!" I said as we arrived back in the lobby.

"Thanks Jessie! I'll tell my Ma you think her cooking is good, 'cause she made all that." Tony said.  
"Well, I better get going!" I said as I pressed the elevator button.

"OK! I'll catch ya later Jessie." Tony said, then gently kissed me on the cheek.

We waved and I got onto the elevator.

Author's POV  
While Jessie and Tony were on their lunch date, lets see what Abygail, Bertram and the kids were up to meanwhile.

Abygail's POV

"NO! PUT THAT DOWN! DON'T WRECK THAT! HEY, STOP FIGHTING!" I yelled, running around the living room trying to calm down the Ross kids, but they were just too hyper! Ravi was running around with his father's Audience Choice award, Zuri was drawing on the portraits of the kids that were hanging on the wall and Luke and Emma were rolling around the floor wrestling because Luke took Emma's laptop without asking. Again. I ran into the kitchen were Bertram was, sitting at the table, listening to opera music like he didn't have a care in the world! "Bertram!" I yelled, pulling the head phones out of his ears. "Will you please calm the kids down!"

"Ugh. Do I have to do everything for you?" Bertram said lazily. He got up and walked into the living room. He put his fingers in his mouth and made one big, long, loud whistle. Immediately, the kids stopped fighting and drawing and looked at Bertram.

"Wow." I said, "That worked really well."

"You know what works even better?" he asked me, then he turned to the kids. "Who wants to go for ice cream?"

The kids jumped up and cheered. Ravi went up to get Mr. Kipling to take him for a walk and all the other kids hovered outside the elevator. Once we were about to press the elevator door opened and there stood Jessie.

"JESSIE!" the kids screamed, hugging her.

"Hi kids." she said, then pulling me aside asked, "Why were you all waiting for me?"

I explained what happened and told her we were going out for ice cream.

"Take a while off Jessie. I'll try to keep them at the park as long as I can.

"Thanks sis." Jessie said giving me a hug, then running upstairs.

Bertram, the kids and I got onto the elevator and headed down the lobby.


	7. Chapter 7

Jessie's POV

I sighed and flopped on the couch, turning on the TV. After Abygail, Bertram and the kids had left, I ran upstairs and got into my comfy PJ's and slippers. I was just chill-axing on the couch, when the elevator door dinged. I shot up from the couch and watched the door open. No one was there. When I ran over to the elevator, there was a box and a note taped to the top of the box, sitting on the elevator floor.

"Woah." I said.

I picked up the box carefully, making sure to hold it away from myself. Ever so carefully, I opened the box, looking away as I lifted the lid, afraid to see what might be inside. I gasped and picked the object out of the box.

"OMG. This can't be good." I said, pulling out Kenny the Koala's little hat.

I put the hat back in the box and put the lid back on it. Then I ran upstairs, and ran into Luke's room. I looked everywhere in Luke's room, but couldn't find Kenny.

"Oh no." I said, depressed. "Luke is gonna be so upset!"

I went back downstairs and collapsed on the couch. When I looked outside, I could see dark clouds quickly approaching the city. About 10 minutes later, it started pouring. I knew the kids, Abygail and Bertram would be back soon. A couple minutes later, the elevator doors opened and the laughing kids walked into the apartment with the soaking Bertram and Abygail behind.

"Woah!" I said jumping up and running over to them. "You guys are drenched!"

I quickly ran upstairs and grabbed some big, fluffy, dry towels for everyone. When I got downstairs and everyone was wrapped in a warm blanket, and sitting on the couch, I sat next to Luke and pulled the box out from behind the pillow.

"Luke," I said. "There's something you have to see." I opened the box.

"NO! Kenny!" Luke screamed, grabbed the tiny hat, held it close to his chest and started to cry.

"Who would do such a thing?" Abygail asked.

"Kids, why don't you get into your PJ's and play in your rooms before bed?" I said, not wanting the kids (especially Luke) to hear the story of Creepy Connie again.

After all the kids went upstairs and Bertram went to have a shower, I told Abygail about our experiences with Creepy Connie.

"Wow. She is creepy and crazy!" My sister says.

"Ya." I say, then adding, "We should probably start getting ourselves and the kids ready for bed now. It's starting to get really bad outside. Looks like a thunder storm is coming our way!"

"Definitely!" Abygail says as we start to head upstairs.

After we got into our PJ's Abygail and I played with the kids until 8 o'clock, then we put Zuri to bed. Shortly after we put Ravi to bed, then at 9 we put Emma and Luke to bed. A half hour later we got ourselves into bed.

_'Uh._' I sighed as I laid in bed. '_What an exhausting day!_' I thought to myself. Then I closed my eyes, the thought that the kids just might like Abygail better than me, still lingered in my mind as I drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Abygail's POV

As I got into my PJ's and got into bed, I was thinking, 'I love it here. It's so fun to hang out with the kids and my sister again!' Then I rolled over and went to sleep.

In the morning, I got up a little earlier than the others because I wanted to start unpacking my stuff. I unloaded all my clothes and shoes and put them in the closet, then all my makeup, jewelry, hair accessories and all that in the vanity. I got dressed in a lacey dress with leather belt and jacket. Then, I curled my red-brown hair and put in a brown headband. Finally, I put on my chandelier earrings and put some shiny pink lip gloss on. I slipped into my brown leather knee-high high-heel boots and snuck downstairs. I was the only one who was awake in the entire penthouse.

"Hmm," I said aloud. "I think I'm going to make breakfast for the family."

I quietly got out the recipe and ingredients for French Toast and Blueberry Sauce. I made it successfully and set it out on the previously set table. A few minutes later, the family came downstairs.

"What's that smell Abygail?" Jessie asked.

"I made breakfast for y'all." I said as I led them into the kitchen. They all gasped in glory at the delicious looking food that was set beautifully on the table. They all sat down and gobbled the food right up.

"That was delicious Abygail!" they all told me.  
I thanked them and then they headed upstairs to get ready for school.

When the kids got down from getting dressed, I offered to take them to school.

"Oh thanks sis!" Jessie said. Then she gave me a hug and ran upstairs to change.

"Come on kids! Let's go down to the bus stop!" I said as I pressed the elevator button and motioned for the kids to follow with their school bags and lunch.

"Bye!" we all said and waved as the doors closed.


	9. Authors Message

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! First off, I would like to thank everyone for reading, commenting, favouriteing and following! It really means a lot to me being as I love using this site to express my creative writing talents. Now, second, I would like to introduce my friend Rosey13. She has 2 really good stories. One is for Jessie called New in New York and the other for Kickin' It called Kickin' It With an Old Friend. Please check out her stories. Third, I'm sorry that I haven't updated lately. You guys might understand how busy I've been, being its the night before Christmas Eve. I'm working on the next chapter so it should be posted soon. Stay tune! Thanks again for your support and I wish you all a Merry Christmas!**

**xoxo maddy4166**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the mix up! I totally forgot to post this chapter! I'm working on Chapter 10, as said in the Authors Message #1! Sorry again guys and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jessie's POV

I was upstairs picking out my clothes and I heard the call of Abygail and the kids saying goodbye. I smiled. I thought it was wonderful that Abygail was here and getting along with the kids but it kinda seemed to me that she was trying to take my job away from me, just like Angela, Agatha's sister, had tried to a few months ago.

'No," I said to myself. 'Abygail would never do that to me. Would she?' I asked myself.

I shook the thought out of my head and continued picking out my clothes. I had picked out a green dress and my favourite pair of tan cowgirl boots. I curled my hair and got my favourite pair of black hoop earrings with the matching necklace and bracelet. I set out my tan fringe purse on my bed and headed downstairs to see Bertram.

" Good morning Bertram!" I said as I reached the living room.

"What's so good about it?" he asked me, with depressed look on his face.

"Aw. What's wrong Bertram?" I asked sitting on the couch beside him. "Did another internet girl stand you up?"

"No!" he said, giving me a slight glare. "I was up all night thinking that my job is miserable because of those monsters."

"Oh Bertram. It's not polite to call the kids monsters!" I said, standing up.

"Well, I was also thinking," he said getting up to follow me into the kitchen. "That maybe, that sister of yours would maybe consider being my partner in clean up. Kinda like Angela but without the evil part."

I sighed.

"What?" Bertram asked me.

"Well, to be honest, I thought Abygail was kinda turning into Angela, stealing my job and all." I said, grabbing a ripe banana from the bowl.

"What!" Bertram exclaimed with surprise as we walked out of the kitchen.

"It's just a theory Bertram. I never said that's what she's doing. She's just visiting and she'll be gone in a week and a half. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to the park to try to finish my book in peace." I said as I took my banana upstairs and grabbed my purse containing my banana, book and money.

"OK. I'll see ya later Jessie!" Bertram said when I came back downstairs and got into the elevator.

"Bye Bertram. Don't forget to vacuum the kid's rooms while we're gone!" I said as the doors closed. Even though the doors were almost shut, it didn't conceal Bertram's giant, whiny sigh.


	11. Chapter 10

I walked out the door. It was a beautiful snowy winter day in New York. I was all bundled up in my new purple winter coat. I had a white toque, white finger mitts and white winter boots on. I was headed to the park to read my book. When I got to the park I sat on a bench, farther from the play equipment so it would be a bit quieter. I was reading a murder and mystery book. I loved those type of stories! They had such adrenaline! I felt a breeze behind my back and I felt like I was being watched. I took a deep breathe and turned around.

"Hiya!" A girl said.

I screamed and fell of the bench, but managed not to loose my page in my book. The girl came around and stood in front of me as I sat on the ground and inserted my bookmark in my book. The girl was blonde and had a ponytail on top of her head. She was wearing a lime green winter coat and bright pink jeans. Her high tops and headband were purple. I was very sure she wouldn't get a job as a fashion designer anywhere in this country! I knew this girl. She wasn't exactly the greatest. To be honest, she scared the living crap out of me!

"Hi. Connie." I said cautiously getting up. I put my book in my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

"Did my little Lukey-Pookey get my present?" she asked slowly walking towards me.

"Yep. So, uh, where's Kenny?" I asked slowly backing away.

"Some place you will never find it. For sure this time." Connie said with an evil smirk on her face.

"Still in your backpack?" I asked.

"Maybe." Connie replied with a slightly defeated look on her face.

"Hand it over Connie." I commanded.

She groaned, taking the koala out of her bag. She chucked it at my face but with my background knowledge of martial arts, I caught it, with surprising speed.

"So will you let Luke go to the school's 'Winter Wonderland' dance with me?" Connie asked, a murderous look in her eyes.

"Uh. Well, I think you should know, I'm letting Ravi, Emma and Luke go. It's up to him if he will go with you Connie." I said trying to tell her easily so she wouldn't stalk me in the middle of the night.

"Ugh fine." Connie said.

As she began to walk away I said, "If he says no, you are not aloud to do anything to anyone. Especially Luke and the rest of us, okay?"

She nodded and made the 'I swear to God' signal.

"Good." I whispered to mostly myself and I headed back home.

Once I got home, I found Luke in his room and told him my conversation with Connie.

"Wow. Creepy much." Luke said. "Thanks for siding with me Jessie." Then he gave me a hug.

"Oh your welcome Luke." I said. I accepted the hug for a couple seconds then got off his bed and headed downstairs.

I went into the kitchen and say Bertram and Abygail busy making supper.

"Hey Jessie!" Abygail said. She ran over to give me a quick hug and then went back to work, chopping veggies to go in the salad. Bertram was preparing chicken and cheese.

"Feel free to just chill for a little while. We have supper under control!" Abygail said.

"But," I started. "I usually help Bertram with supper. It's like our only bonding time."

"It's fine Jessie. Abygail and I can handle it. Maybe you can help us tomorrow night." Bertram said, not looking up from shredding cheese.

"Tomorrow night I'm going out to dinner with Tony." I said, starting to get annoyed.

"Oh." Bertram said as I walked over to Abygail.

I took the knife out of her hand and took my apron off of her and put it on myself.

"Abygail, go take a break. You've been working hard the whole time you've been here and that's not the point of vacation. Go relax in your room." I commanded.

She sighed but left the kitchen anyway. I could tell she rolled her eyes at me. When something didn't go her way, that's what happened. She turned sassy.

"Why so harsh?" Bertram asked.

"Bertram you don't understand. Back in Texas, Abygail was always a favourite. She always got what she wanted and did what ever she wanted whenever she wanted. No one said no to her. Now that she's in my boss' penthouse, she can't control the penthouse. You and I can. You have to be harsh on her when she tries to do something she's not supposed to." I said as I continued Abygail's job of making the salad.

"Oh. Okay." Bertram said. He put the chicken in the oven then set the table.

"Bertram." I said.

"Ya Jessie?" he replied as he set out the plates and cups.

"Do you think the kids like Abygail more than me?" I asked, scared to hear the answer.

"Well, it's hard to say. She does give them a fun time, but you do take them on adventures and give them opportunities they've never experienced before and you're a great nanny. I'd say it's a close call but don't ask me. Ask the kids." Bertram replied as he finished setting the table.

"Thanks Bertram." I said, feeling a little better.

"No problem Jessie." Bertram said as he gave me a pat on the back and then opened the door to the home movie theatre and stepped in, leaving me along to finish making the salad.

I thought about what he said and debated on asking the kids who they liked better. In the end I decided to. The next day. I really need to sleep on the decision and make sure it was a good one and that I was prepared for the answer. From now on, I decided to give the kids a fun time and make sure that I was doing my job better than my sister.

At supper, Abygail and I sat farther from each other and Bertram sat closer to me. The meal was delicious! The kids enjoyed it too. They thanked me and Bertram for the meal, not Abygail. Obviously, they heard her fiddling around in her room and thought she had nothing to do with the making of the meal. The thank you's made me feel a bit better.

After the meal, I said, "Okay kids, who wants to play a round of 'Uno' before we go to bed?"

The kids cheered and ran into the living room and gathered in front of the burning fire with the card all handed out.

We played a fun round. After we had cleaned up it was about 7:30pm. It was almost Zuri's bedtime. I thought the kids would like it if we stayed up a little later. So, we watched TV until 8:30pm, then I put Zuri to bed. At 9:00pm or a little after, I put the other kids to bed. At 9:30pm Abygail and Bertram went to bed. I stayed up in my room reading until 10:30pm. In the morning I knew I would ask the kids who they liked better out of me and Abygail. I made sure I was well rested and ready to be fun in the morning. After I was in my PJ's and I put away my book, I snuggled under the covers and fell asleep within 5 minutes after my head hit the pillow.


	12. Chapter 11

**Abygail's POV**

I left the kitchen rolling my eyes. I stormed up to my room and slammed the door.

"UGH!" I said in frustration.

Jessie was starting to get on my nerves. I thought I would enjoy staying here with her but it turns out, I like Texas without better without her. I was stumbling around in my room, looking for my diary to record all of this drama. I wrote in my journal and then it was time for supper. Supper was quite good. Except for the fact that all the kids thanked Bertram and Jessie, not me. I didn't complain. I loved the kids. More than Jessie! Or so I thought.

"Okay kids, who wants to play a round of 'Uno' before we go to bed?" Jessie said after the dinning table was cleared.

The kids loved the idea and cheered. I hated 'Uno.' It was so stupid and pointless! That's probably why Jessie picked it.

"Yay." I said sarcastically as I followed the kids out to the living room.

We gathered around the fire and played a terrible game. At least I did. I'm pretty sure I lost. But who cared? Not me that's for sure.

The kids didn't look a bit tired. I knew I was going to have to keep them up a little longer because Jessie would send them straight to bed, right at their bed times. She surprised me.

She led the kids over to the couch and sat them down. She flicked on the TV and we watched a few shows. Gradually, the kids all got to bed. Jessie, Bertram and I went up to bed at 9:30pm but I'm pretty sure Jessie was still up at 10:30pm because I could hear her stumbling around.

I was up for a few hours asking myself questions. 'Do the kids prefer me or Jessie? Am I good nanny? Should I try to take over Jessie's job? Would the kids like it if I took them to the movies? Oh wait they have a home movie theatre. Would they like it if I ordered them a movie?'

Eventually I got too tired and fell asleep deep in the middle of plotting a scheme. In the morning, I wrote all my questions out in my journal. It wasn't locked so I always hid it under my pillow for safe keeping. I went downstairs and into the kitchen. The kids, Bertram and Jessie were already downstairs eating pancakes and bacon.

"Uh!" I said in shock that they started a meal without me.

Bertram said, "There's an extra pancake and some bacon on the pancake cooker over there."

"Thanks." I said with a sarcastic tone and walked to the pancake cooker, rolling my eyes.

I could hear the other chuckling. I was not happy with them. They were really pushing buttons. I grabbed a plate and my breakfast and stormed out of the kitchen and up to my room and slammed the door, to eat my breakfast in peace.


	13. Author's Message 2

Author's Message

Hey guys! I hope your liking the story so far. Chapter 12 will be uploaded later today. So, for all the readers reading my story, I was wondering if you could check out my second story. Its a crossover of Austin and Ally and Jessie and it's called 'The Fame Begins: A Dream Come True. Please check it out and I hope you like it. It will be updated today. If you're interested, there's a chance to have one of your original OC's in my crossover story. Just read the story and PM me your OC's. The instructions/details are posted in the crossover. So please check it out and I hope you enjoy! Thanks! Bye.

xoxo maddy4166


	14. Chapter 12

Jessie's POV

I got up and went downstairs. Bertram was already in the kitchen and mixing pancake batter.

"Morning Bertram!" I said as I went over to him.

"Morning Jessie. You ready to ask the kids?" Bertram asked as he poured some pancake batter on the grill.

"I think so. I'll go bring them down to the living room now. I can tell their up because I can hear them banging." I said as I grabbed to bacon from the fridge and handed it to Bertram.

"Good luck!" Bertram said as he started frying the bacon.

I left the kitchen and headed upstairs. I quietly took the woken kids downstairs and sat them on the couch. I sat in front of them, nervously.

"Kids," I said. "I really need to ask you something."

"What's wrong Jessie?" Ravi asked.

"Well, it's really hard to ask." I said, with a hurt look on my face.

"Just ask us. We will be honest and nice about it!" Emma promised me.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Do you guys like Abygail more than me?" I blurted out quickly.

The kids burst out laughing.

"Jessie, we love you! No one could ever replace you. Even your sister." Zuri said as she came and gave me hug.

"Ya Jessie, you know I love you." Luke said coming up to me and making a puckered face.

We did a group hug.

"Aww thanks guys. Now I think it's time I tell you something about my sister." I said as we sat back down.

I told them what I had told Bertram the previous night.

"Wow." the kids said.

"Don't worry. We will always stick by your side Jessie!" Ravi said.

The others agreed.

"Thanks guys. Now how bout some pancakes and bacon?" I said.

"Yay!" the kids cheered.

We got into the kitchen and sat down. Bertram passed out the pancakes and bacon, leaving a pancake and a few strips of bacon for Abygail. We talked and ate. Then we heard Abygail's footsteps and she burst into the kitchen. She gasped.

"Uh!" she said, clearly not impressed that we started breakfast without her.

Bertram said, "There's an extra pancake and some bacon on the pancake cooker over there."

"Thanks." she said with a sarcastic tone. She rolled her eyes as she walked over, grabbed a plate, got her pancake and bacon then stormed out of the kitchen, upstairs and to her room, finishing off her dramatic storm off with a slam of her door.

We started chuckling when she got her breakfast but when she was upstairs, safe from earshot, we burst out laughing. We couldn't help it! I had finally won against my evil sister Abygail.


	15. Chapter 13

Abygail's POV

I was fed up with being treated so coldly by Jessie. She was just jealous that everyone loved me more than her. I could see why. I mean seriously, who would like Jessie? She's a stuck up snob who only cares about her self. Then there's lovable old me. I care about others more than myself and I am thankful for what I get. Okay so maybe it's the other way around but I'm mad right now so don't judge! Either way I didn't want to be here any longer. I pulled out my cell phone and called my mom.

"Hey mom." I said sweetly.

"Hi honey. Are you having fun?" My mom asked. Her name was Rebecca.

"Kinda I guess." I replied, putting a sad tone in my voice.

"Aww. Tell mommy what's wrong." Mom said. She was a great listener so I told her the whole story from when I walked in the penthouse to the present minute.

"Oh I'm sorry sweet heart." she said soothingly.

"Thanks mom. Can you please get me out of here. Like, ASAP?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know sweet heart. Air lines are quite busy during this time of year.

"Please mom! I can't stand this place!" I begged.

"Oh fine. We will book you a flight and text you everything you need." my mom said.

"Aww thank you mommy! I'll keep my phone on!" I said.

"No problem honey. You will hear from us soon!" mom said.

We said goodbye and hung up. I quickly packed up my stuff into my suitcase and headed downstairs.

"Goodbye losers!" I said as I pressed the elevator button to go down to the lobby.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked.

The rest of them gathered in the living room.

"Home. Bye!" I said as the elevator doors opened and I got in, pressing the button to go down to the lobby.

"Bye!" They all said and waved as the doors closed.

I got down to the lobby and sat down with my stuff. I was waiting for the text from my mom so I could get a cab to the airport and a plane ride to get the heck out of New York! Tony walked over and asked why I was down here with my stuff so I told him the whole story. He was kinda cute and I'm not just saying that because he's Jessie's boyfriend and I hate her. We continued talking even when I got the text from my mom. I was quite enjoying myself talking to Tony.


	16. Chapter 14

Jessie's POV

"Woo!" we cheered as the elevator door closed.

"Finally," I said, "she's gone!

"Yahoo!" they cheered.

"I have an idea! Let's go get some ice cream to celebrate!" I exclaimed.

"Yay!" Emma said running to grab her phone.

"Ooh! I want ice cream, I want ice cream!" Zuri yelled, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Let's go!" Ravi and Luke agreed.

"Sure." Bertram said as we all stood around the elevator.

I pressed the button to open the elevator and we all gathered in. I pressed the button labeled 'Lobby' and the elevator started moving down.

_**Ding!**_

The elevator doors opened to the lobby. I gasped. The kids and Bertram stood with their eyes wide and jaws hanging. They tried to cover my eyes but I stormed out of the elevator and over to Tony's desk.

"Tony! What on Earth are you doing?" I screamed.

Abygail pulled away from Tony's lips.

"I'm sorry Jessie. Was me making out with your boyfriend wrong?" Abygail asked acting all sweet and innocent.

"What do you think? Of course it's wrong! Tony, how could you let this happen?" I screamed in frustration.

"Jessie, I'm so sorry!" Tony said. "I didn't try to I was just,"

I cut him off.

"Abygail get out! I know mom sent you that details message because she called me to make sure you were on the way." I screamed.

"Okay." Abygail said simply, clearly pleased that she had bursted the envelope.

She grabbed her bags and headed towards the door.

"Bye Tony." Abygail added sweetly.

He shook his head and she walked out of the building.

"Jessie," he started, looking towards me. "I'm so sorry she just,"

I cut him off. Again.

I said, "Don't. Just . . . don't."

With that I stormed into the elevator and pressed the button to go to our penthouse.

When the doors opened into our living room, I ran up the stairs to my room and slammed the door. I threw my stuff on the floor and laid on my stomach on my bed, face in my pillow, tears streaming down my face. I knew the others wouldn't follow. They knew me well enough to know that I needed my space. So I sat, crying, in my bed for a while, my heart broken, and I didn't even know the whole story.

* * *

Hey guys! I really hope you are liking my story so far! Reminder I have another story that's a crossover of Austin and Ally and Jessie called 'The Fame Begins: A Dream Come True'. Please check it out and add it to your favourites! For 'Angela Comes Back' I have a new little contest for you. It's a 'write the next chapter' contest. All you have to do is PM me with an idea for me to write about in Chapter 15! _**OR!**_Better yet, you can write the next chapter and PM it to me. (Please only use the characters that are in the story already. Thanks! ;D) The deadline will be February 10th 2013. That will give all you writers 8 days as of today. I hope you guys like the story so far and thank you for everything you do for me! The reader's chapter 15 will be posted February 11th. Have fun writing or idea planning! Bye!

~maddy4166


	17. Author's Message 3

Author's Message

Hey guys! I know you guys probably hate me because I haven't posted in forever. But my Internet was down and unable to use for quite a while. I have had some idea's on what to do next but from being away from story writing for a while, my brain is not cooperating. I'm working on it now and I will hopefully post it soon. Stay tuned! Thanks guys. Bye for now!  
xoxo  
maddy4166


End file.
